


My Homestuck Sburb sesion

by deviouslyAngelic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, SBURB, my sesion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouslyAngelic/pseuds/deviouslyAngelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the story of my homestuck ocs :D if you want your oc to be in my sesion, put info in comments! :D thnxxx! i probably wont update this very regularly (maaaybe i will) thnx for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Homestuck Sburb sesion

**Author's Note:**

> alright i wasnt sure how to start the story but it ended up starting like this *shrugs*

Running …

Sprinting ...

you know you're too late but you run toward him anyway tears blurring your vision. You see him prepare to strike back against the enemy that would kill him and scream his name running blindly

toward… his... his body.

even with your short range teleportation as the Maid of Void you're not fast enough to save him.

you scream his name again as you watch his body crumple to the ground. A sob escapes you as you crumple also,

hopeless.

You failed.

You failed him.

You weren't fast enough to save him.

You sob violently as you come back to reality, waking up, and groggily look around your bedroom.

 _Just a nightmare._ You think and take a deep, shaky breath.

Your nightmares have been more and more vivid lately, and you've been having that same one a lot, you cant help but think its a bad sign about you and your friends playing this game called Sburb you where starting up soon, today in fact! you ... try to shake off your uneasiness about it. its just a game right? and your friends where so excited to play it later! you couldn't let them down... 

You look around your room at the various drawings and pictures and such around your room and take a deep breath trying to forget the nightmare.

**_Your name is Cala Bishop_ _,_ **

_You Love Photography, nature or profile. Your only an amateur at it though. You also love action movies and drawing, mostly anime which you are actually decent at surprisingly._

_You also enjoy sci fi … only the good stuff though, stuff you deem acceptable by your standards, such as Doctor Who and Supernatural._

_such masterpieces...._

_you also love to roleplay as your favorite characters from books, movies, anime or whatever really ._

_you are also really into Animes such as Death Note, Black Butler, Soul Eater, and Death Parade. ._

_You are a MAJOR fangirl and spend a lot time on Tumblr._

  

You hear a *ding* from your computer and realize one of your friends is messaging you! 

**__Cala, What will you do?_ _ **

**Cala  :  Answer Chum   == >**

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter ;3 thnx for reading lovelies! comment ur players info to be in my sesion/story! ill hopefully update soon! :D


End file.
